Poke
by Iridescent Rain
Summary: GaaraxSakura One-shot:"Sakura, What are you doing?" "Poking you, of course." "...Well, stop" She grinned at him. "No way, Kazekage-sama"


**A/N: So.. My first story. I have finally figured out how to post up stories, so here you go.**

**I wanted a GaaraxSakura story, so this was created! This was made after my one friend came up, so I told her about it... and she simply stared at me, because she had no idea who those people were. In this, Shukaku still resides in Gaara, and I have put my OC, Ai, Gaara's younger twin sister, in here. Now, here you go..**

~Poked~

Green eyes appeared from behind a corner, scanning the area. The owner of the eyes grinned, spotting their target. The red headed Kazekage was bent over his desk, doing his paperwork diligently. He hadn't even noticed her yet. Perfect.

A bob of pink hair appeared around the corner then, and the rest of the girls body appeared after that. The pinkette sneaked over to the desk, masking her chakra and crouching down low. He still hadn't noticed her. She scurried to the right side of the desk and hid. She glanced up at him. Still focused on paper work. She grinned. This was _entirely _too easy. She slowly reached her hand up beside him, next to his arm. And then..

She poked him.

Nothing. She frowned and poked him again, this time harder. Gaara blinked and looked down. "Haruno,-"

"Sakura," she interrupted. He sighed, "_Sakura_, what are you doing?" She grinned up at him, then poked him again. "Poking you, of course," she answered.

"..Well, stop"

Sakura grinned at him. "No way, _Kazekage-sama_."

Gaara sighed. He'd simply have to ignore the pink haired female. He turned back to his paper work, ignoring the girl who was pestering him.

Alright, so it looked like Iwa wanted to make a treaty with Suna because-

-Poke.

.. Because they were currently at war with-

-Poke.

.... _At war with Kiri_, and wanted to borrow some medical ninjas-

-Poke.

Gaara growled and turned to the pink headed annoyance. Honestly, how hard was it to ignore this girl?! And why wouldn't she stop poking him with that damned finger?!

"Haru-"

"Sakura."

Gaara grit his teeth together and, when she went to poke him again, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop. It. Now." he hissed. She blinked up at him and gave the infuriated Kazekage an innocent smile.

"Stop what, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara released her hand and growled, pushing away from his desk and standing above her, arms crossed over his chest and glaring menacingly.

"You know exactly what, Ha-"

"Sakura!" she chirped, grinning at him.

Gaara slowly closed his and rubbed his temples. He had never met anyone this annoying, not even his siblings or his fangirls. He let out a low breath and listened as the demon let out a loud cackle.

**Having fun, are we, boy? **the tanuki chuckled. Gaara inwardly groaned. Of course the demon would enjoy his suffering. Damn him..

**Honestly, boy, I don't see what's so bad about this situation**, he stated. **Think about it, you have the gorgeous medic all alone in a room with you, no one to hear you...**

Gaara had never thought of the pink haired medic as 'gorgeous', but now that he looked at her, taking in her forest green orbs, glistening with playfulness and mischief, her bubblegum pink hair that looked silky soft, her flawless skin that looked extremely smooth, and her chest..

Gaara looked away, fighting off a blush. Yes, the tanuki was rubbing off on him. But, yes, he concluded that she was, indeed, gorgeous.

And that he suddenly had a strange urge to pull her against his chest and nuzzle his face into that silky looking pink hair to test if it really was as silky smooth as it looked.

That is, until he heard the demons last comment.

_What do you mean, 'Where no one can hear us'?_

The demon laughed. **You know what I mean, where no one can hear her screams of pleasure, her moans-**

_That's enough! _he hissed_._

He laughed again. **Well, pup, simply think it over. With me here, it will happen sooner or later.. **Shukaku said, disappearing as soon as he finished speaking.

Gaara growled. There was no way in _hell _he was going to let the damned demon do that to her, not without him doing it first.

.. Wait, what?

"..Ne, Gaara? Gaara? Earth to Gaara!"

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the girls voice. "What?" he asked, still angry with the tanuki for that last comment. Sakura only raised an eyebrow. "You spaced out for five minutes" she stated. "I was starting to worry if you were okay or not."

He heard the demons cackling laughter, but paid not attention to the annoying tanuki, settling for a raised eyebrow. She was _worried _about him? He calmed down at that thought.

..Until she started poking him again.

Gaara growled and closed his eyes. "Sakura, why are you poking me?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. She simply shrugged, then grinned. "It's part of my mission," she answered indifferently. He slowly cracked and eyelid open.

"Your.. mission." he stated more than asked. She nodded. "And what exactly is your mission, Sakura?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Can't tell you, Kazekage-sama."

"..And why not?"

"It's a secret," she grinned, then winked.

He growled and the laughter of his twin sister and the demon echoed through his mind. Sakura glanced at the clock, then back to him.

"Hey, Gaara, you know what time it is?" she asked.

He looked at the clock. It read 12:30 pm. He looked back at her. "12:30..?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, it's 12:30. Guess what we do now?" she asked. Gaara eyed her uncertainly.

"Eat.. lunch?" He asked. Sakura bobbed her head up and down, grinning madly.

"Yup!" she chirped. "And you're coming to eat with me!"

**How about we eat something other than food? **He cackled.

Gaara glared. Truth was, he wanted to eat with Sakura, but he was afraid that Shukaku would take over and jump Sakura at any minute. So, of course, going to eat with her was a big 'no-no'.

"No," he stated, continuing to glare. Sakura met his glare with a growing smirk. She poked him again.

"Oh yes you will," she said. "Because if you don't, I will continue to poke you, non stop, till midnight."

Which, of course, was a long eleven and a half hours away. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Gaara growled. This was all going in the tanuki's favor. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

"Fine," he growled. He listened to her cheer in delight and felt as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. He stopped and grabbed his gourd and let himself be dragged out to the living room.

"Bye you two!" a voice called. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he turned a fierce glare to his younger sibling, Ai, who was sitting on one of the chairs, sipping tea and grinning wildly.

'I will kill you later' Gaara's eyes seemed to say. Ai simply smirked and gave a two fingered wave.

'Give it your best shot' Her lazy smirk said.

"Bye Ai-chan!" Sakura called out, and pulled the young Kazekage out the door.

-*-

Gaara couldn't believe he let her drag him to this place. Every time he walked past here he would always shake his head at the so-called males who had let their girl friends drag them in here. And earlier, if someone had told him he would be dragged here by Sakura, he would have made sure they suffered a slow, sandy death.

He would have never suspected it to be true, though.

After dragging him through the door and through the streets of Suna, ignoring the death glares from the many fangirls, Sakura had found this cafe and declared it 'absolutely adorable', and then proceeded to drag the helpless red head inside, receiving many strange looks from the people inside, and had kindly returned them with death glares.

And now he was sitting across from Sakura, who was intently searching the menu for something to eat. She glanced up at him for a moment, then returned to looking at her menu.

"Aren't you going to order something, Kaze-"

"Gaara."

Sakura blinked and looked up at him. "Pardon?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Gaara."

She gaped at him. That was the most he had spoken in the two months she had been here. Then she grinned.

"Okay then, Gaara-kun," she grinned. "Aren't you going to order something?"

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled. She shrugged and looked back at her menu, missing the blush on the Kazekage's face.

About five minutes later, a young waitress walked towards their table. She had looked bored, but then perked up when she saw the handsome red head sitting at the table.

"Hello, my name is Torii and I'll be your server today," she said, sending a charming smile to Gaara. He paid her no attention, but glanced at Sakura. She cleared her throat and the waitress turned to her, less enthusiastic than before.

"Um, I'll have some dango and miso soup, please?" she asked. The waitress scribbled it down and turned to Gaara, sending another grin. "Any thing I can get for you?" she cooed. He gave her a side glance, missing Sakura's scowl.

"Not hungry," he deadpanned, and turned to look out the window. The waitress seemed frustrated, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Okay then, let me know if you change your mind," she said, then walked away.

Gaara glanced back at Sakura and saw her glaring in the direction the blond haired waitress had gone. He raised an eye brow. "Something wrong?" he asked. She turned her glare to him, then huffed.

"I don't like her," she stated. "In fact, I don't like_ any_ girls like that, girls who would give their body to the hottest guy they see, without a second thought. It makes me sick."

Gaara blinked. That wasn't something he had expected to hear from her. His twin, maybe, but definitely not kind and delicate Sakura. It was quite a shock.

And then the blond haired waitress returned.

"Here's your order," she said, placing the dishes in front of Sakura. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Ah, a glass of water, please," she said, obviously trying her hardest not to attempt to glare the girl into a small puddle. The blonde nodded and turned her smile to him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at the window again, listening to her irritated sigh and her retreating foot steps. The two waited in silence this time, only speaking to exchange a few words. And then the blond came bouncing back, Sakura's water in hand. There was a glint in her eyes, but Gaara had ignored it, opting for watching Sakura reach for her drink.

And the the blond spilled the water on his lap.

Gaara jumped and gave a menacing glare to the waitress, who was apologizing, but her face didn't look apologetic in the least.

"Let me get that for you," she practically purred. She pulled out a napkin and reached for his lap, trying to dry it off, put then a strong but petite hand reached out and grabbed ahold of the waitress' wrist. The blond turned her head to Sakura, glaring, but it faltered when she saw the girls face.

Sakura was giving her a sweet smile, and her voice was anything but.

"I suggest that if you want to keep your arm attched to your body, you move it," she said, her voice dripping with venom and deadly intent. The blonde visibly gulped and quickly snatched her hand away, scurrying off to the back.

When she was out of sight, Sakura's glare turned into a smile and she turned to finish her dango. Gaara blinked at her.

**That.. my boy.. was a **_**major**_** turn-on** The tanuki said, seeing Sakura in a new light.

-*-

After Sakura had finished her food, they had left the restaurant, giving a bill to the older waitress who had come to take the blonde's place. They walked down the streets, back to the mansion. On the way, quite a few fangirls had come up, demanding of Sakura if she was taking 'their' Gaara-kun. Sakura, of course, had answered no, but had a mischievous glint in her eyes when she had said it.

After fifteen minutes of dodging fangirls and answering the questions of those they couldn't avoid, they had finally made it to the house, and Gaara had noticed his red headed sister peeking out of the window. Sakura turned to him, grinning.

"Thank you for taking me on this date, Gaara-kun," she chirped. Then, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, quickly and lightly, and pulled away, leaving the poor red headed boy confused and utterly flustered.

She waved and skipped away into the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister cracking up in delight, but he paid no attention. Instead he touched his lips lightly.

_What.. was that..?_

**  
~*~*~*~**

**A/N: He he, there you have it, my first story. A one-shot at that. This one took... 7-8 hours to complete.**

**It was fucking worth it.**

**So, I don't feel stupid for being one of the few people who don't have one single story posted up.**

**Now, rate and review, please! I will accept flames, but they must be constructive, because I am aiming to be a better author. I can't take, 'Great story, make more!' Honestly, I want actual criticism.**

**Thanks!**

**~Iridescent Rain  
**


End file.
